


Something New

by Meow1818



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow1818/pseuds/Meow1818
Summary: A little story based off the picture of Ashlyn and Ali's hug after the USA v. NED game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of work so please leave feedback and let me know what you think or how I can improve! Hope you enjoy!

As the final whistle blew and all the players walked onto the field, their eyes locked. Ashlyn couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different in Ali's eyes, something... new. They went through the normal routine of the handshakes and hugs with their opponents and teammates without crossing one another's paths. Ashlyn couldn't help but wonder what it was that Ali was thinking about. She headed over to the bench to collect her things and found herself trying to hold conversations but becoming to distracted by her own thoughts of her stunningly mysterious girlfriend. 

Ali saw Ashlyn make her way back to their bench and made sure to take as much time as she could before joining her. She wasn't sure what had happened, or why, but after the game she felt a rush. Something she had never felt before when the couple was in public, let alone at a game in front of hundreds, no thousands of fans. She recognized the feeling but it was different this time. It felt more special, as if she her love for Ashlyn had just grown dramatically over just a few minutes. She couldn't help but steal glances at her gorgeous, blonde, muscular girlfriend, who was acting like a child next to some of the girls. She quickly finished up her conversation with one of the women on the opposing team and made her way over to the US bench, needing to be closer to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn saw Ali looking at her from time to time but couldn't help but shake an uneasy feeling. She tried to convince herself it was all in her head but was quickly drawn out of her thoughts by the image of Ali walking, no striding, over to their bench. After all of these years, she still couldn't believe that the talented, strong, inspiring brunette had said yes when she so lamely asked to take her on a date when they were younger. Their eyes met for the second time that night and they couldn't help but acknowledge that their was something different tonight. 

Ali made her way over to JJ and Crystal in the hope that Ashlyn would come over without being to obvious in front of the stadium of fans. Over time they had come to accept that they were always being watched. They had gotten used to constantly hiding their relationship in public. Never holding the hug for to long, or the gaze, making sure to fight the urge to just run to one another after a win. Ali had almost lost it 2 nights previous when she was crying at the end of their game against Thailand. Watching Ash lose it as one of her closest friends retired and just wanting to go over to her and rap her up and tell her it was all going to be okay. But they had accepted it and taken on the challenge. 

Ashlyn watched as Ali made conversation with their two teammates and contemplated whether or not she should go over. She was having trouble reading Ali tonight, she was normally so good at telling what her other half wanted her to do, but not tonight. She watched as JJ made a joke and Ali's tongue peaked between her teeth as her contagious laugh escaped and traveled through the air. Ashlyn never got sick of hearing that laugh, in fact she wished she missed hearing it everyday at training or just around the house, like she used to in DC. That was it, Ashlyn didn't care if Ali wanted her to or not she was going over there to give her girl whatever she needed. 

Ali felt a hand on the top of her back and tensed up. It wasn't until she turned her head and saw the smile she had been longing for right next to her that she relaxed and let go. For some reason she just needed Ashlyn to be there, by her side in that moment. And like always, Ashlyn was. She felt the need to be closer to her, to show Ashlyn how much she loved her in that moment. She didn't care who saw or what they thought of it, right now she just needed her girlfriends arms around her. She turned slowly towards Ashlyn as JJ and Crystal made their way into different conversations giving the two a moment. Slowly she placed her hand on Ashlyn's hip and looked her in the eyes, causing the blonde to quickly tense up, not used to Ali being so emotional in such a public setting. Noticing her girlfriends resistance she pulled her in close and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. I know where we are and what I'm doing. I just love you so much, I needed this. Thank you." Ali slowly pulled out of the hug making quick eye contact with the beautiful woman standing in front of her. The woman whom she loved more than anything, and would do absolutely anything for. And in that moment she decided, one day, she wasn't going to care who they were in front of or where they were, everyone was going to know she loved Ashlyn Harris more than anything or anyone in the world. One day.


End file.
